


EAD 2019: Love All, Trust Few

by hellbells



Series: EAD 2019 Hellbells collection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erica Reyes Lives, Fae Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Series Finale, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: The Hale pack watched as the Alpha hit the floor, fainting not from blood loss, or, from a spell, or battle. No, it was from simple news.Things should be joyous for the Hale Pack with the Pup on the way but this is Beacon Hills and nothing stays quiet for long so what is next to cause trouble?





	EAD 2019: Love All, Trust Few

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Evil Author's Day. 
> 
> This day is the perfect time to post this, I have been trying to write the finale of this series since just after I posted the last fic but nothing ever felt right. 
> 
> The series is not abandoned but I will not post the full story that will be the series finale until it is perfect as you the readers deserve nothing less. 
> 
> I can only hope that I update this before next year's evil author day! Although, that is the danger of this day.

_ Thud. _

The Hale pack watched as the Alpha hit the floor, fainting not from blood loss, or, from a spell, or battle. No, it was from simple news that he was about to be a daddy. Stiles had figured that giving him the time to adjust would have helped. He’d taken Peter up on his suggestion of shopping for the pup.   

Stiles possibly could have been more sympathetic but he started laughing. He turned to the rest of their pack. “Please tell me one of you got that on camera?” He asked, mirth in his eyes. They’d missed it the first time he’d delivered the news but it seemed they were getting a second opportunity. 

Erica was grinning from ear to ear and confirmed the whole event was recorded. This was just too funny - and of course, like any self-respecting beta would in the digital age  _ she’d recorded it.  _

You know, so the pack could watch it again. It was comedy gold, big macho, Derek, laid out on the cold with Stiles just face-palming and then cackling.

She had to ask for the camera’s sake.  “Have you done what countless villains have failed to do... And break the Alpha?”

It did appear that way - Scott was amused, Peter and Lydia were cackling and Stiles was now just basking in the positive emotions. They’d had a hell of a year and this was just the best news - ever. 

Mab flited into their house sensing the excitement coming from her grandson. She could see the pack of puppies were excited and the fact that Derek was unconscious on the floor. So she was assuming that it wasn’t anything too bad. She quirked an eye at her grandson pointing to the fallen Alpha. “Is this your doing?”

Stiles smirked because there was no censure merely a curiosity in his grandmother’s voice. He responded honestly. “Yes, but it’s not what you think.”

“Oh?”

Stiles grinned becoming happier with each time he repeated the statement. “I am with child.” Why that meant he’d seemingly turned into a Victorian heroine he had no idea. 

Mab was delighted as it was confirmation that the line was continuing and she couldn’t wait to see what power a hybrid fae//werewolf would manage. The child would be quite special. She touched his cheek. “Congratulations, darling. We will have to plan a party to celebrate.” And if there was one thing that the Fae knew how to do it was - party.

Stiles bit his lip, letting her know where the undercurrent of worry was coming from. He was a genius but he had no idea how to broach the issue. “But I need to tell Dad.”

Mab rolled her eyes and knew what her grandson was angling for. “Is that your way of asking me to be there?”

Stiles hugged his grandmother, his relief evident. “Please, oh, please. My idea was a worlds best grandad mug but that was apparently too blunt.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course, I will be their sweetheart.” She assured him. Plus, there was the whole bit where she wanted to talk to John. She’d had some of the alchemists working on a way where she could reunite Claudia and John. Her daughter had not forgotten her mortal husband and refused any suitors since returning to the fae realm. She refused to let her daughter pine if there was a chance that she could fix things. 

Derek groaned. “Stiles?”    
  
Stiles snorted, knowing that he was going to be teasing Derek about this for years to come. He would take any opportunity he could to tease his mate. “You’re a real tough Alpha, fainting at the news you’re going to be a Dad. **Twice.** ”   
  
Hearing the fact confirmed, Derek’s face broke out into a crowd-stopping grin. He knew his mate was a gorgeous but damn, he was stunning. “That wasn’t a dream?”   


Stiles did stop teasing his mate at this point knowing how serious it was for Derek. “Nope Sourwolf, in four months. At least I hope I follow a Fae pregnancy there will be little sourwolf running around.”

Derek touched Stiles stomach and already he could feel the thinnest pack bond to their youngest member. This was such a turnaround,  from the days of just returning to Beacon Hills. H e couldn’t believe he had such good fortune. He didn't think anything could dampen his mood until Stiles uttered the words. 

“We need to tell Dad.”

_ And we were back to a thud on the floor.  _

 


End file.
